Sueños reales
by Kattharina
Summary: Me gustan mas los sueños del futuro que la historia del pasado. Esta historia participa en el Reto Friendzone de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos **con sus comentarios, que sean **largos**, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios **ofensivos** o **despectivos**, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios **ofensivos** ni **insultos**. Se les ruega encarecidamente, **lean **las indicaciones y los apartados de autor que no los pongo de adorno. Están al final de cada capítulo, una breve explicación.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo. —**

‹‹_Pensamientos.››_

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

**A**dvertencias:

Para los amantes del KakaRin, este fanfic tiene temática Friendzone, así que absténganse de leer si no gustan de este género.

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Drama | Hurt-Confort.

**C**lasificación: K.

**D**isclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Este fic participa en el foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, para el Reto **Friendzone**.

* * *

**SUEÑOS REALES.**

.

_‹‹Vivir en el corazón de aquellos que hemos dejado es no morir.››_

.

Johann Wolfgang Von Goethe.

.

**Capítulo único.**

* * *

— _Kakashi… _

Escuchó su voz, no, no podía ser su voz.

— _Kakashi… _

No, eso no podía ser, ella no podía estar ahí.

— _Kakashi, por favor… _

Esas fueron las palabras que necesitó para despertar.

Agitado, sudoroso, con el corazón acelerado por la adrenalina generada producto de aquel sueño repetitivo, constante que no comprendía por completo.

¿Por qué ahora, por qué en este momento de su vida ella aparecía de nuevo?

Respiró profundamente tres veces, enseguida se sentó y recostó la espalda en la pared. Estaba fría, pero no importaba; su cuerpo estaba totalmente caliente gracias a ese sueño que no le dejaba descansar adecuadamente, el poco tiempo que tenía para hacerlo.

Miró el reloj, las dos de la mañana, se pasó la mano por el rostro con frustración. Casi de inmediato, recordó… Observó a su costado, _ella_ ya no estaba. Seguramente se fue después de su sesión, lo conocía demasiado como para saber que le molestaría que se quedara; cuando realmente era todo lo contrario.

¿Qué diría _ella_ acerca de todo esto? ¿Qué pensaría, cuál sería su opinión acerca de su situación?

Negó con la cabeza, no sería justo ir con sus problemas, _ella_ ya tenía suficiente lidiando con sus demonios para que él fuera y le cargara los suyos. No. Era un problema que debía solucionar, intentó cerrar los ojos pero recordó que las imágenes…

Aquellas imágenes que le atormentaban, su compañera, su querida y apreciada compañera siendo atravesada por su mano. Agujereándole el pecho con su cuchilla relámpago. Como odió haber inventado aquella técnica y luego perfeccionado gracias al Sharingan de Obito, como se odió a sí mismo por haberle dado muerte…

Imágenes, ideas, sueños… Pesadillas…

Giró su cabeza de nuevo, su cama tenía un hueco y estaba helada al igual que su almohada. Enseguida observó por la ventana, estaba tan oscuro que apenas se veían las sombras de los árboles iluminados por los faros. Hasta las luces artificiales estaban en su contra, confabulándose para que el cansancio lo venciera y se quedara dormido de nuevo.

Para ser atormentado, con la imagen de su compañera.

.

.

.

Pasó una noche de perros (diciéndolo literalmente), no es que quisiera ofender a sus Ninken's, no, en lo absoluto. Pero se sentía como si algo lo hubiese apaleado y no le dejara sostenerse por sí mismo, como si la gravedad conspirara en cada tropiezo que daba con cada piedra suelta por el camino.

El problema radicaba en que no era solo una noche, eran _‹‹muchas››_ noches las que llevaba en vela. Siempre el mismo sueño, siempre las mismas palabras y siempre se despertaba antes de que pudiera hablar, antes de pudiera siquiera escuchar. En el fondo, tenía temor de que la historia de sus memorias se repitiera y escuchara lo mismo.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, al final, entre paso y tropiezo; llegó al campo de entrenamiento donde pasaba horas con su antiguo equipo. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se sentó en uno de los troncos, apenas era media tarde y a Kakashi le pareció que el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido.

Sentado en aquel tronco, se tomó unos minutos para meditar un poco e intentar comprender porque sus pesadillas con Rin no cesaban. No podía discernir, su cerebro no engranaba razones por las cuales su antigua compañera estuviera atormentándolo. Nunca antes le había pasado, exceptuando los días posteriores a su muerte en los que la culpa y la consciencia no lo dejaban en paz. Pero, fuera de eso, todo transcurrió normal.

Claro, hasta que pasó la guerra y supo todo lo de Obito.

Soltó otro suspiro.

— **Rayos. —** murmuró, realmente agotado.

Incluso para un shinobi de élite, tener que pensar en detalles del pasado resultaba meramente tedioso. Y en su caso, especialmente doloroso.

Se sobó la frente con el dedo pulgar al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, pocas veces en su vida se había visto en situaciones inverosímiles, estúpidas y absurdas. Esta podía encajar en la lista y estar a la cabeza, por razones mas importantes que esas. La incoherencia por ejemplo.

— **Deja de lamentarte y haz lo que debes. —** clamó repentinamente una voz femenina.

La reconoció al instante, abrió los ojos y elevó la mirada sin afán de parecer ansioso. Sus ojos negros se encontraron con unos aqua, acerados y agradables.

— **Me gustaría saber qué hacer. —** respondió cansino el peli-gris.

La fémina suspiró y le acompañó en el tronco aledaño, el más cercano. Guardó silencio mientras se acomodaba, Kakashi la miraba pacífico, escéptico y cuidadoso. Ella siempre tenía las palabras exactas, sin embargo, en este caso; no sabía si verdaderamente las tendría.

— **Sé lo que te pasa. —** soltó en un suspiro la mujer, no le miró, contemplaba el frente y la puesta hermosa de sol. No se perdería un espectáculo natural de extrema belleza solo por mirarlo a él… Así de fría era ésa mujer **—. Es Rin. —** se sorprendió pero no lo demostró, nada más se calló y continúo mirándola para que continuara **—. Hablas dormido, por eso lo sé. —** despejó su duda.

Eso le sorprendió aún más, no recordaba que ninguna de sus otras parejas de cama lo expresara. Claro, la mayoría de veces él se iba antes del amanecer o después de haber terminado. Entre más rápido menos ilusiones les creaba, menos problemas (según él).

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, incómodo y parco silencio que se vio interrumpido por el cantar tenue de las aves al pasar. Una parvada de pájaros transitaron por encima de sus cabezas y sus vocalizaciones eran demasiado fuertes hasta para hablar. Un poco molesto.

— **Creo que si se presenta en tus sueños, es porque tiene una cuenta pendiente contigo, Kakashi. —** habló de nuevo, observándolo finalmente.

Sus ojos aqua lucían serios como la expresión de su rostro.

— **Creo que deberías atender a su llamado. **

— **¿Por qué? **

La pregunta abandonó sus labios antes de que realmente pudiera procesarla, no es que fuese un impulsivo. Pero la interrogante le había rondado tanto la cabeza y no podía darle explicaciones coherentes, reales y no fantasiosas como las que su cerebro creaba por capricho.

— **Porque creo que merece una respuesta a sus preguntas. —** contestó la mujer, se bajó del tronco y caminó dándole la espalda al Hatake.

— **¿Vendrás esta noche? —** preguntó, la hermosa fémina negó.

— **Creo que ya es hora que enfrentes tus temores. —** dijo solamente, enseguida desapareció en un destello verde.

El peli-plata suspiró, esa mujer solía tener métodos más rudimentarios que los suyos para hacer comprender a la gente, él no tenía problema con ellos. El lío se presentaba cuando se los aplicaba a su persona, he ahí cuando ya no le agradaban para nada.

Respiró hondo nuevamente y se quedó un poco de tiempo más, necesitaba despejarse y pensar.

.

.

.

Llegar a su departamento entradas horas de la noche no fue lo mas maravilloso, de hecho, esperaba pasarse por el bar y encontrarse con alguno de sus compañeros. O en el peor de los casos, con sus alumnos que habían tomado la manía de embriagarse hasta altas horas de la madrugada y quedarse dormidos en cualquier callejón o banca. Pese a que fue en busca de distracción, no encontró mas que parejas y unos pocos ebrios que ya no sabían ni su nombre.

Así que resignado y con la certeza de que no habría nada mas que lo distrajera ya que su compañera decidió dejarlo solo con los asuntos de su psiquis, no tuvo mas remedio que regresarse a su departamento. Su desolado y pétreo departamento, lleno de un aura fúnebre.

Con pesadez inusual y cansancio total, se encaminó hacia su habitación sumamente ordenada y pulcra. Su compañera de _‹‹cama››_, solía decirle que era un fanático de la limpieza (claro, entiéndase por fanático enfermo), un obsesivo-compulsivo del aseo y el orden.

Se descalzó, colocó las sandalias azules a un lado al final de la cama finamente acomodadas. Por lo consiguiente se desvistió, dobló y puso la ropa en una silla al costado pegada a una pared. Kakashi finalmente se acomodó un pantalón de algodón y con una lentitud digna del más perezoso, desdobló la frazada junto a la sábana para poder meterse en la cama.

Una vez en la cama, se dio la vuelta y se percató del lugar vacío. Suspiró, se dio la vuelta de nuevo y quedó boca arriba. Hatake sabía que el sueño y el cansancio lo vencerían en algún momento, pero no quería cerrar los ojos, estaba agotado pero no quería dormir. Luchó mucho antes de quedarse dormido, mucho antes de que sus párpados pesaran tanto como dos yunques y se cerrarán por fin, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo y de nuevo a aquel sueño…

.

.

No pasaron diez minutos de haber caído en el sueño profundo cuando ya se veía enfrentándose en aquella batalla donde atravesó a Rin con su mano, donde la vio postrada frente a él, con los ojos fijos y sin vida.

Sintió el corazón comprimido y dolor, mucho dolor, agonía beligerante que no podía evitar. Como en aquella ocasión, le pidió perdón.

Y escuchó de nuevo aquello que lo perturbaba…

— _Te amo…_

Despertó, abrupto y agitado como siempre. Se levantó de golpe. El pecho subía y bajaba vertiginosamente, su corazón latía muy rápido y esperó que se le escapara por la boca.

— **¡Dios! —** murmuró, casi agónico.

— **¿Kakashi? —** emitió una voz femenina, no, femenina no; la voz de una niña.

Una niña a la que conocía muy bien…

— **¿Kakashi? —** articuló de nuevo, pero él no dijo nada.

La voz provenía de uno de las esquinas, las oscuras y desoladas esquinas.

— **¿Kakashi, eres tú? **

— **No, esto no puede estar pasando, debe ser un sueño… —** murmuró el peli-gris.

Escuchó la risa de Rin, aquella aniñada y hermosa risa.

— **No, no es un sueño Kakashi-kun. —** oh, ese honorifico le removió el estómago en una náusea.

— **Rin. —** musitó, él sabía que ella estaba ahí, la oía, la sentía.

No había que hacer grandes hazañas para ubicarla, estaba en el costado a una esquina, a unos cuantos pasos de él. La escuchó reír, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

Aun no comprendía.

La adolescente, (que para él era una niña) salió de su escondite y se hizo visible. Todo lo que se podía con la luz de la luna llena que se filtraba por la ventana y algunas otras lámparas de la calle.

Ahí la vio, frente a él, a unos cuantos pasos de su cama… Tan linda, tan pequeña, tan hermosa como la recordaba. Con sus cortos cabellos castaños, esos ojos grandes y brillantes, y su sonrisa dulce… Tan dulce y cariñosa que enternecía.

Los ojos de Kakashi se suavizaron, y la rigidez de su cuerpo se mermó un poco. Era la paz que ella le otorgaba, una que muy pocas personas podían darle. Y su compañera de equipo era una.

— **¿Por qué estás aquí? —** preguntó, cualquier persona podía tacharlo como loco al hablar solo, pero necesitaba saberlo. La pregunta lo estaba atormentando desde hace mucho **— ¿Por qué me persigues?**

No quería acusarla, solo deseaba saber.

Rin rió de buena gana y negó con la cabeza, no era lo que él pensaba.

— **No te persigo, Kakashi-kun. —** contestó, suavemente.

— **¿Entonces?**

Nohara llevó el dedo índice de su mano izquierda hacia su boca y mordisqueó un poco la yema, bailoteó un poco su pie derecho en señal de nerviosismo y miró hacia el techo antes de hablar.

— **Yo… Yo ahm… —** titubeó, se ruborizó y lo miró con pena **—. Antes de… Morir… Te dije algo, Kakashi-kun. Tú no me contestaste. —** acusó, con fingida molestia y luego sonrió **—. No me contestaste. Vengo por mi respuesta. —** declaró, abiertamente, sin tapujos.

El peli-gris no se vio inesperadamente sorprendido, para nada, en lo absoluto. Ya se lo imagina, se le cruzó por su cabeza la idea de que ese podía ser un factor de la presencia de Rin en sus sueños. Pese a eso, no quería realmente comenzar a creer en esas cosas. Él era un esotérico de lo peor, pero ahora… Ahora ya no sabía que pensar.

Kakashi guardó silencio unos minutos.

No sabía que decir, no, esa no era la expresión correcta. Mas bien, no sabía cómo decirlo. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared, ahí estaba su antigua compañera, su _‹‹difunta››_ compañera y amiga, volviendo de la muerte por una respuesta que jamás le otorgó por falta de valor.

¿Qué decirle?

Finalmente suspiró.

— **Lo sé. —** admitió, finalmente el peli-gris. Con más pesar que convencimiento de abordar el tema.

— **¿Y? **

Los ojos de Rin brillaban a contra luz, su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más y Kakashi supo que esto lejos de ser un sueño, se convertiría en una horrible pesadilla digna de las películas de Freddy Krueger.

Pero, ¿ya qué? Morir en un sueño sería mejor que en la vida real.

— **Te amé muchísimo. —** empezó, suave y serenamente. La mirada de la castaña se intensificó y su sonrisa se agrandó un poco más. Al contrario de la expresión de Kakashi, quien tenía los ojos encorvados y una expresión de tristeza muy grande, claro; todo lo que se podía apreciar debajo de esa máscara **—. Como mi compañera, y como mi amiga. —** completó.

La expresión de Rin se desdibujó, el brillo de sus ojos se atenuó y la sonrisa disminuyó. Pasó de la ilusión a la desilusión y luego, a la tristeza en una sola expresión. En un solo segundo. Al Hatake le dolió, más de lo que imaginó y nunca se esperó.

Rechazó a cientos de mujeres, a otras las dejó a la espera y con otras tantas simplemente desapareció. Sin embargo, con Rin era diferente, fue su compañera y amiga durante mucho tiempo, desde que estuvieron en la Academia hasta que formaron equipo.

Evadirla no era un plan, huir tampoco (lo seguiría a donde fuera) y mentir tampoco sería algo justo. Debía ser honesto, sincero con alguien a quien quiso tanto y le dolió perder.

Era su culpa que ella muriera, por lo menos le debía ser púdico. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, aunque eso fuera un sueño…

La escuchó reír, la observó. La risa iba acompañada de lágrimas, movido por un impulso se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta ella. La abrazó, sintió su cuerpo frío como en la última ocasión. La frotó y la castaña se abrazó de su cintura, su pequeña cabeza se hundió en su abdomen. Le sacaba mucha estatura de ventaja.

— **Lo lamento. —** acarició su cabeza, pasó los dedos entre sus cortas hebras castañas.

Ella lo apretujó un poco, sollozó otro tanto mas mientras Kakashi la contenía. Fueron solo unos minutos, en los que Nohara se bañó un poco del calor corporal de su ex compañero.

Unos minutos más, Rin se calmó y alejó del peli-plata. Negó, con la cabeza agachada.

Se limpió las lágrimas y alzó la cabeza, lo contempló y sonrió, con mucha sinceridad. Una admirable sinceridad.

— **No, eres honesto, Kakashi-kun. —** habló, gentil y dulce **—. Solo quería que me lo dijeras, para poder descansar en paz. —** añadió sin dejar de sonreírle.

— **Rin… —** murmuró él, apesadumbrado.

Su compañera podía estar muerta pero seguía sintiendo su ausencia, seguía afligiéndose con la culpa y continuaría queriéndola. No de la manera que ella hubiese querido, pero sí como su amiga.

La castaña suspiró y le miró, sonrió más amplio.

— **Es hora de que me vaya, mi tiempo se acaba. —** articuló, enseguida le observó seria. Recordaba esa mirada, solía dársela cuando iba a regañarlo por algún desaire, los que generalmente le hacía a Obito **—. Date una oportunidad y deja de negar lo que sientes, deja de jugar con las mujeres. —** regañó, eso si le sorprendió aunque no lo demostró **—. O volveré para hacer tu vida una pesadilla. —** advirtió, con una aura diabólica que le dio mucho miedo.

Pocas mujeres tenían ese efecto, Rin era una, y sabía de antemano que si lo decía lo haría.

— **Cuídate mucho, Kakashi… —** escuchó, con voz atenuada.

Observó como la figura de su compañera se fue deformando como un holograma hasta que ya no quedó nada.

Rin se había ido, Hatake sintió un horrible vacío y pero lo acompañó un extraño e inusitado alivio. Esperó despertar, pero al darse cuenta de que eso no fue un sueño sino real; regresó a la cama.

Y por primera vez en muchas semanas, cerró los ojos sin miedo a que las pesadillas lo atormentaran de nuevo. Por primera vez en semanas, podría dormir.

.

.

Mientras que en otro lugar, espacio y tiempo, un chico de cortos cabellos negros y puntiagudos, con un par de gafas con lentes naranjas conectadas a unos protectores para oídos, estaba recostado en una pared blanca. Tan blanca que dolían los ojos de ver los reflejos de la luz.

Tenía los brazos cruzados por encima de su pecho, el pie derecho levantado y con la suela reposada en la pared. Alzó la mano y miró su reloj insistentemente, realmente ya se había pasado del tiempo, tardaba demasiado, si demoraba un poco más tendría que ir por ella.

No entendía por qué razón tenía que ir, las reglas eran específicas. 25min por persona, Rin llevaba afuera ¡40 minutos! ¡Carajo, ¿qué no tenía sentido del tiempo esa mujer?!

— **Demonios. —** masculló molesto.

— **Ya deja de maldecir, Obito. —** regañó de repente la voz de Rin.

El Uchiha se enderezó rápidamente y se sonrojó, la chica lo miraba con atención. El moreno la contempló, se percató de los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos y los rastros de lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas, se enojó.

— **¿Qué hizo ese idiota? —** preguntó, irritado.

La castaña rió de buena gana y negó con la cabeza.

— **Nada que no supiéramos. —** respondió, pesarosa y con una triste sonrisa.

Obito suspiró, resignado y derrotado.

— **No sé porque te torturas. **

Rin calló un instante, tenía la respuesta para eso pero decidió guardar un instante antes de decirla.

— **Porque era la única manera de que dejara de negar lo que siente y pueda ser feliz. —** objetó, tranquila **—. Uno de los tres debe ser feliz. Nosotros no podemos, él sí. —** añadió, con una sonrisa, una hermosa y brillante sonrisa que enrojeció al Uchiha **—. Ves. **

Pronto un holograma apareció frente a ellos, en él, se encontraba Kakashi con una ruborizada chica de ojos aqua. Él tomaba su mano mientras le decía algo que la enrojecía muchísimo. Ambos sonrieron y la imagen desapareció.

Obito rió.

— **Eres única, Rin. —** musitó, con amor y afabilidad.

La castaña también emitió una risa aniñada y luego articuló.

— **¡Vamos, es hora del helado de chocolate, no alcanzaremos si llegamos tarde! —** exclamó alegre, al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano para emprender una carrera.

El moreno no se hizo de rogar, ambos corrieron como si fuese lo último que harían en su vida. No obstante, ellos tenían una eternidad para compartir. Y esperaban que Kakashi aprovechara su vida, porque no se sacrificaron inútilmente para que la desperdiciara por su orgullo.

La vida solo era una, y debía vivirla como tal. Porque por lo menos uno de los tres… Debía ser feliz.

Uno de los tres, debía alcanzar lo que ellos no pudieron.

Y ese uno, era Kakashi.

Le deseaban lo mejor y estarían vigilando, para que no se le olvidara, que debía vivir.

Vivir por tres.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:**

Bueno, he aquí mi segunda entrega. Seguro seré crucificada por la temática tan rara que escogí pero bueno... Como que ya cansa tomar la niñez o la adultez de otra forma y bueno, quise hacerlo diferente. Así que bueno, ya dirán ustedes.

Sin más me despido, a ver que les parece. Cuídense y hasta la próxima.


End file.
